Scan2Go Wiki:Resource Center/Internet/Series
__FORCETOC__ The Internet Resource Center TV Series Worldwide article is a very large article with a structure (still under development) covering the TV Series both for Cartoon Network and outside the U.S.A. As such, we strongly suggest you use the Table of Content to locate the place you with to read or contribute. As previously stated, this page is under construction. The basic structure is in place but is not complete. After reading the various instructions found in the Information section and Others subsection, you should be able to add entries as necessary. PLEASE NOTE: Entries use nested tables. If you're not sure or have questions, please, ask on the message wall of Message Wall:IBHalliwell. Information The Scan2Go Internet Resources Center TV Series is the central article for all Scan2Go resources found on the Internet about the Scan2Go television series. While this Scan2Go Wiki is in English and covers the Cartoon Network version, it provides general information about the television series on a worldwide basis. This article provides detailed Internet based information primarily about the Cartoon Network version, but also the same type of information for all versions of the television series. The structure of this article divides the information by areas of the television series and then by Cartoon Network and the rest of the world. Section examples are: Episodes, Characters, Voice Actors, Locations, etc. The resource could be another wikia, such as the Spanish Scan2Go wikia or theItalian Wikipedia entry for Scan2Go. It is possible the resource may exist in both on the Internet and in physical world. In those cases, entries about the Internet version should be in one of these article with a reference / link to the physical world resource on this wikia. Main Page of Scan2Go Wiki This section is a list at the main page level of the other Scan2Go Wiki on the Internet. Adding links to resources inside those wikia (e.g. list of episodes, characters, locations, etc) should be at the specific level (e.g. All Episodes, All Characters, etc). Information about specific characters or episodes should be at specific level, such as Kaz Gordon, or Episode 2: Race to Space. |- | |} Main Page of Scan2Go Websites This section lists the various Scan2Go websites on the Internet at the main page level, other than those already covered by section 2. Adding links to resources found inside these various websites (e.g. list of episodes, characters, locations, etc) should be at the specific level (e.g. All Episodes, All Characters, etc). Information about specific characters or episodes should be at specific level, such as Kaz Gordon, or Episode 2: Race to Space. Cartoon Network |- | Internet Resource Center TV Series Worldwide |- | |} Outside the U.S.A |- | |} Episodes This section is for those items about the individual episodes or all episodes (such a episode lists, TV rating lists, etc). All Episodes This subsection contains Internet based information at the entire series episode level for both the English (Cartoon Network) and those websites about the Scan2Go TV episodes seen outside the U.S.A. Several examples of resources are: *Episode Guides (containing all the episodes) *List of episodes *Reviews of the series by critics, newspapers, blogs, and even viewers, when the review is of good quality and interesting (e.g. worth sharing in your opinion). *Information concerning the entire series (all episodes), such as a series summary or recap page. *Discussion threads about the series Cartoon Network |- | |} Outside the U.S.A |} Individual Episodes This subsection contains Internet based information at the individual episode level for both the English (Cartoon Network) and those websites about the Scan2Go TV episodes seen outside the U.S.A. Three examples of resources are: *Episode reviews by critics, newspapers, blogs, and even viewers, when the review is of good quality and interesting (e.g. worth sharing in your opinion). *Episode information by other Scan2Go websites, such as the Internet Movie Database, TV.com, etc. *Discussion threads at the individual episode level. Episode 1: Going for Number 1! Cartoon Network |} Outside the U.S.A Episode 2: Race to Space Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 3: The Mystery Racer, Shiro Appears Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 4: Every Cute Girl has her Fangs Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 5: Diego's Tree Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 6: The Squid King Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 7: The Masked Racer, Zero Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 8: The Young Scarlet Hero, Antares Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 9: Machine Guru Hipopo Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 10: Hipopo Defeated! The Secret of the 7-Colored Treasure Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 11: Tracker Jack Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 12: A Repeat Clash! Kaz vs. Shiro Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 13: Diego's Awakening Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 14: Gurao's Tiger Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Episode 15: Demon Instructor Dile Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Characters This section is for those items about the individual characters or all characters. While characters make up the various teams, they are their own separate section. All Characters Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Individual Characters Kaz Gordon Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Myron Seagram Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Diego Montana Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Fiona Ryder Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Shiro Sutherland Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Coach Ray Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Teams This section is for those items about the individual teams or all teams. While characters make up the various teams, information about individuals or all characters is in the characters section. All Teams Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Individual Teams Team J.E.T. Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Team Dradd Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Voice Actors This section is for those items about the individual voices actors or all voice actors. The individual voice actor section division is at the country/language level, such as all the English voice actor are in one section together, while the Korean are in their own section. All Voice Actors Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Individual Voice Actors This subsection deals with the individual countries / languages and thus does not follow the Cartoon Network and Outside the U.S.A structure. Instead it groups the individual actors by their language / broadcast channel. English / Cartoon Network Korean / SBS Portuguese / Canal Panda Spanish / Clan TVE Italian / K2 Standard Mandarin / TVB and YOYO TV French / Canal J Hindi / Pogo Locations This section is for those items about the individual and all locations found in the Scan2Go Universe. All Locations Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Individual Locations Earth Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Gurao Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Ecotopia Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Gorrad Star System Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Events / Races This section is for those items about the events / races and all events / races that occur in the Scan2Go Universe. All Events / Races Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Individual Events / Races Grand Prix Exhibition Race Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Others This section is for those items that are unique enough to not fit into or justify creating a new section. If you have an item that does not fit into an existing section and see the possibility of similar items, please, create a new section for it and include: # A definition of the section, so others can: ## Understand the purpose of the section ## Determine if an item, they have to add, belongs in this new section, another one, or they, too, should add a new section. # The item, itself. Cartoon Network Outside the U.S.A Category:Resources Category:Internet Resources